Nunca más
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: Pos "Time Skip" [One-Shot]: -Pero ellos me prometieron que volverían… No puedo hacer más que esperar./-Estamos en casa./-Tu… ¡Maldito estúpido!-/ Lo único que quería hacer ahora era hacerle saber a Lucy que nunca más la alejaría de su lado.


**¡Hola mi querida gente lectora!**

**¿Cómo les va?**

**¡Tenemos un nuevo NaLu recién salido del horno!**

**Sinceramente, ¿no les pasa que tienen miedo de ver el nuevo capítulo del manga?**

***estúpido Natsu que la dejó sola -.-***

**Siento que Mashima-Troll nos puede hacer alguna travesura... y... no sé... romper nuestros corazones (?)**

**Como sea... espero que esta nueva historia les guste y que se haga realidad (?)**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**.**

**Nunca más**

**.**

-Ah~ estoy muy mareado~ ¡No debimos haber venido en tren!

-Pero si no veníamos en tren íbamos a tardar más, ¡aye!

-Agh… me siento mal…

-A pesar de todo el entrenamiento todavía eres débil con los transportes, Natsu.

-Cállate Happy.

Por fin, después de un año, Natsu y Happy volvieron a Magnolia tras un largo y duro entrenamiento. Debido a que llegaron demasiado tarde, en la noche, decidieron ir directamente a su casa en vez de ir a ver a sus amigos.

-No entiendo por qué no podemos ir a casa de Lucy~

-Ya te lo dije Happy, ella debe estar enfadada- dijo con repentina seriedad- Ah, realmente no se como enfrentarla después de eso.

-No pienses Natsu, ¡tú nunca piensas!

-Gracias por el consejo amigo- ironizó ante el gesto confundido de Happy.

-Nuestra casa debe estar muy sucia… Bueno, no es que la mantengamos limpia de todos modos- murmuró el exceed cuando caminaban por el bosque.

-No me importa realmente, lo único que quiero es acostarme~

Cuando llegaron frente a su hogar, no notaron nada diferente. Más que algunas enredaderas más abundantes en las paredes. Pero cuando entraron, se sorprendieron ver lo limpio que estaba su hogar.

Todo estaba ordenado, completamente distinto a como lo habían dejado la última vez. Todos los papeles de las misiones estaban perfectamente apilados en la mesa y las pocas ropas que tenían estaban perfectamente dobladas en el armario.

-¿Tu ordenaste todo antes de irnos?- preguntó Happy.

-No- contestó él. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, soltando de a poco el aire- Pero conozco a una persona que haría esto.

-¡Lucy!

-Su olor está por toda la casa- murmuró entrando a la casa- Ha venido varias veces.

-¡Lucy es la mejor, aye!

-Si… ¡Así que como agradecimiento mañana le daremos una sorpresa!

-¡Aye sir!

Después de bajar sus mochilas y guardarlas en el armario, decidieron acostarse y dormir para recuperar la suficiente energía y sorprender a la responsable de sus sonrisas nocturnas.

.

.

.

-¡No está en su casa!

-¿Dónde estará a esta hora?

-Tal vez fue a hacer alguna misión.

-Mmm… Tal vez…

-¡Por eso te dije que teníamos que haber venido anoche!

-¡Agh! ¿Qué iba a saber yo que ella no estaría?

-Tal vez esté en el gremio.

-Si, tal vez… Hay que ir a ver.

_-¡Lucy-chan!_

Antes de dirigirse al gremio, se volteó hacia la voz de la mujer que parecía llamar a su amiga. Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a una pequeña florería. Allí había una mujer mayor sonriéndole a… ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy estaba ahí! Tenía el cabello más largo y atado en una coleta de costado, y su rostro parecía ligeramente diferente. Estaba… _hermosa_.

Sin entender el por qué, se escondió en el callejón cercano al local, arrastrando a Happy consigo.

-¿Pero qué haces Natsu? ¡Ahí está Lucy!

-Shh… Lo sé, solo que…- murmuró un poco nervioso. Se apoyó contra la pared y observó las acciones de su amiga.

-¡Lucy-chan! Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

-No hay problema, obaa-san. No fue difícil- dijo ella entregándole una bolsa.

-Ah~ por fin tengo estas semillas… Son muy raras por estos lugares. ¡Y tan hermosas!

-Me alegra poder ayudarla.

-Ah, espera que te traigo tu paga- dijo entrando al local, al mismo tiempo un chico salía de ella.

-Lucy-san, que bueno volver a verte- saludo con una sonrisa.

Aparentemente tenía la misma edad de Lucy. Era alto, de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color. Tenía una expresión calida y bondadosa.

-James-san, ¿cómo has estado?- sonrió con simpatía.

-Bien… eh… se qué es muy apresurado, pero realmente quiero saber- dijo sonrojado- ¿Has… has pensado en una respuesta?

-¿_Qué carajos?-_ pensaba Natsu apretando fuertemente sus puños contra la pared.

-¡Lucy recibió una proposición!- exclamó Happy con las patitas cubriendo su boca.

-¿Una proposición? ¿Lucy?

-Por favor Natsu, puede que Lucy sea rara, pero es normal que reciba proposiciones de chicos.

-¿Ah?

-Ay, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu- dijo en un tono fatigado, negando con la cabeza- Realmente eres lento.

-¿¡Cómo dices!?- pero antes de seguir discutiendo, escuchó a Lucy hablar.

-Ah, James-san… Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte- se disculpó Lucy con una sonrisa.

-¿P-Por qué? ¡Yo también soy un mago! -exclamó nervioso- Se que no soy muy fuerte, ¡pero voy a entrenar! Así podré protegerte Lucy-san, yo…

-James-san- interrumpió- No es por eso, además, ¡yo también he entrenado muy duro para que nadie tenga que protegerme!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y moviendo sus brazos de manera que uno de sus puños quedara levantado.

-¡Lo sé! Pero yo…

-Te agradezco, James-san, pero ya decidí que no dejaría que nadie más me protegiese… Aunque, hay una persona que no me haría caso e igual lo haría- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Acaso tu aún…?

-Él me lo prometió- dijo con seguridad- Me dijo que volvería, y él nunca rompe sus promesas. Es un Dragon Slayer después de todo.

Natsu sintió su corazón acelerar al entender sus palabras.

-No te entiendo, Lucy-san… ¡Él te abandonó! ¡Te dejó sola un año! ¿Cómo puedes seguir esperándolo?

Lucy sonrió de nuevo y contestó:

-Porque creo en él.

-¡Pero el te dejó! ¡Cuando más lo necesitabas! ¡Cuando Fairy Tail se disolvió!

Natsu y Happy se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

-Él no lo sabe.

-¡Pero aún así! ¿Acaso no perdiste a alguien importante para ti? ¡Él debió de haberse quedado a tu lado!

-Si, por supuesto que perdí a alguien importante… Pero no fui la única que lo hizo- dijo con tristeza, sin apartar su mirada de la de él- No puedo ser tan egoísta y aferrarlos a mí… Eso fue lo que pensé después de haber llorado toda la noche.

El pelirrosado sintió una punzada de culpa y se apoyó de espaldas a la pared, cerrando los ojos con furia.

-Él te hizo llorar, Lucy-san- dijo como si fuera su última alternativa.

-Si, ese idiota me ha hecho llorar muchas veces… Pero me ha hecho reír muchas más.

James suspiró con tristeza ante su inminente derrota y sonrió.

-Si él no aparece cuando tú lo necesites, puedes venir a mí, Lucy-san.

-Lo tendré en mente, James-san.

-Ah, Lucy-chan, aquí está tu paga- dijo la mujer saliendo de la tienda- Muchas gracias.

-¡No hay problema!- dijo con una sonrisa- Avíseme cuando quiera que le traiga más. ¡Bye, bye!

-Natsu, Lucy se está yendo- dijo Happy al verla alejarse, entonces escuchó un ruido secó a su lado- ¿Natsu?

-La hice llorar, Happy- murmuró afligido, el flequillo le cubría los ojos- Golpeé a todos y a cada uno que la hicieron llorar… y ahora fui yo quien la orilló a eso.

-Natsu…- susurró acercándose a él.

-La dejé sola- dijo con los dientes apretados- Ese tipo tiene razón… La dejé cuando más me necesitaba.

-No sabíamos que el gremio se disolvería, Natsu- dijo el exceed tratando de consolarlo.

-No, pero si sabía de lo Acuarius.

Happy no supo que decirle. Era cierto. Ambos lo sabían, y aun así decidieron irse. La dejaron sola, y ni siquiera fueron capaces de despedirse en persona.

.

.

.

Lucy tiró su cartera en su escritorio y se dejó caer en su mullida cama. Estaba totalmente agotada. Cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir, pero lo único que conseguía era ver a Natsu y a Happy. Frunció el seño y se volteó en la cama, acurrucándose.

-Estúpido Natsu, estúpido Happy- murmuró somnolienta.

.

\- ღ -

.

Después de lo ocurrido en el callejón, decidieron volver a su hogar. Ahora, menos que antes, Natsu no sabía como enfrentar a Lucy.

-¿Qué hacemos, Natsu?

-No lo se… Realmente no lo sé- dijo con la cabeza entre sus manos. De pronto, levantó la cabeza y agarró a Happy y se escondieron en el closet.

-¿¡Otra vez!?- exclamó Happy.

-Shh… Ahí viene.

-¿Quién…?- y antes de que el exceed terminara de pregunta, la puerta se abrió.

-Que la puerta esté sin lleva todavía me preocupa- dijo para si misma Lucy.

-¡Rushy!- exclamó al tiempo que Natsu le tapo la boca con la mano. Para su suerte, ella no pareció escuchar nada.

-Parece que no hay rastro de polvo o telarañas- comentó mientras entraba a la casa.

Natsu se agradeció mentalmente no haber tocado nada cuando llegó.

-Ah- susurró mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer a lo largo del mismo- Estúpido Natsu, estúpido Happy- repitió lo que había dicho en su casa.

Los nombrados la miraron desde la puerta entreabierta del closet, a un costado de Lucy.

-Y estúpido James-san- siguió- Por su culpa no dejo de pensar en ellos y no puedo dormir.

Trató de acomodarse, subiendo sus piernas al mueble.

-Yo se todo eso, James-san- murmuró sin abrir los ojos- Pero ellos me prometieron que volverían… No puedo hacer más que esperar.

Happy sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, así que se tapó su boca para evitar sollozar.

-Te juro que cuando vuelvas voy a golpearte tan fuerte que te vas a arrepentir haberte ido…

Cuando Natsu supo que estaba dormida, salió del closet. Tenía una expresión amarga, llena de culpa. Happy se acercó a ella y la observó dormir. Colocó su patita en la cabeza de Lucy y susurró:

-Ya volvimos, Lucy.

Natsu sacó una manta de donde estaba y tapó con ella a la chica. Ella se movió un poco, aterrándose a la cálida prenda.

-Estamos en casa.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy despertó cuando sintió los rayos del sol en su rostro. Se removió inquieta y fue ahí que sintió algo cálido taparla. Algo que ella no recordaba haber puesto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se reincorporó de la misma manera, frente a ella, estaba sentado el pelirrosado. Como si hubiera estado esperando a que despertara.

-Yo, Lucy- dijo con simplicidad y con una sonrisa de lado.

Ella no supo qué decir. Se liberó de la manta y se levantó del sofá. Se acercó a un Natsu expectante y frunció el ceño.

-Tu… ¡Maldito estúpido!- gritó para luego patearlo.

Por supuesto, Natsu lo vio venir, pero jamás se imaginó que le dolería tanto. Lo había mandado a volar hasta hacerlo chocar con la pared. Lucy se acercó una vez más.

-¿¡Te he estado esperando por un maldito año y lo único que me dices es "yo, Lucy"!? ¿¡Quién mierda te crees que eres!?

-Lucy, yo…- murmuró sobándose el golpe.

-¿¡Crees que puedes desaparecer y aparecer así como así!? ¿¡De la nada!?- exclamó furiosa- ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de despedirte de mí en persona! ¡Me escribiste una carta!

Natsu no la miró. Sabía que todo eso era cierto. Sentía que no tenía derecho de estar de nuevo a su lado.

-Estúpido, estúpido- siguió diciendo, pero la furia y el enojo dieron paso a las lágrimas y alegría. Se dejó caer frente a él y lo agarró de su camisa, apoyando su frente en su pecho- Nunca más vuelvas a irte… Nunca más me dejes sola.

Él estaba sorprendido, pero luego pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Cuando la abrazó, Lucy comenzó a llorar todavía más fuerte.

-_Nunca más_\- prometió, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

Estuvieron así hasta que ella dejó de llorar. Cuando se tranquilizó, Lucy se separó de él y observó mejor los cambios en él. Sin duda, estaba más alto. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo y su rostro parecía más maduro. Se notaba el duro entrenamiento a través de sus ropas.

Lucy sonrió y sorbió su nariz.

-Estás más guapo, Natsu- dijo con total tranquilidad. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ya sea por tanto llorar o por descubrir cuanto había cambiado el Dragon Slayer.

-Y tu estás más hermosa, Luce- sonrió el, mostrando sus dientes.

-Natsu~ esto fue lo que pude pescar~- dijo Happy que entraba por la ventana con una bolsa llena de pescados- ¡Lucy!- exclamó al verla despierta. Tiró la bolsa a un costado y le lanzó hacia ella, abrazándola por los pechos- ¡Perdóname Lucy! ¡Yo no quería dejarte! ¡Natsu me obligó!

-¡Oye!

-¡Te extrañe Lucy! ¡Así de rara como eres, te extrañé mucho!- dijo el exceed con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lucy lo abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

-Yo también te extrañé, Happy- musitó con ternura, y luego miró a Natsu- Los extrañé mucho.

Natsu sonrió y se recostó por la pared, esperando a que Happy dejara de llorar. Luego le pediría explicaciones acerca de la disolución del gremio y lo que había pasado en todo ese año.

.

Lo único que quería hacer ahora era hacerle saber a Lucy que _nunca más_ la alejaría de su lado. Que _nunca más_ se separarían.

.

* * *

Yo!

¿Qué les pareció?

Creo que si hubiera puesto algún beso en esta historia, quedaría muy... emm... ¿cursi? No es que no me guste, pero no soy partidaria de eso...

De todas maneras, cuando lo releía, me pareció que no le faltaba nada... ¡así que espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también!

Gracias a todos por leer!

Y no se olviden de dejar reviews si les gustó (o no) esta historia! :D los recibiré con los brazos abiertos (?)

Nos leemos pronto! :)


End file.
